moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Soi'bhan Wildrunner
Physical Though still retaining a troll's inherent lean shape, Soi is fairly muscular due to her chosen class. A warrior and a brawler, she sports the traits of a very physical individual; many scars crisscross her skin and bruises are frequent dark smudges on her arms and chest. There's dirt under her nails on the best of days, and she has dirty feet. Her armor is usually clean but very w orn, seeing much use. In her eyes lies a fire tempered by the kindness seen in those she loves. Personality Soi'bhan is brash, a bit crude, and incredibly reckless. Willing to charge into the thick of a fight, she puts herself between the enemy and her comrades without question or hesitation. If something bothers her, she will let everyone know. Social grace is a foreign concept to her and she has no idea what the word 'subtle' means. If you ever want to get on her good side, well, first you gotta prove you're not a dick. Second, buy her a drink. Third, stand by her side in battle and protect those that need protecting. After that, you're golden. History Raised by tauren parents in the heart of Mulgore, Soi'bhan has spent her life trying to follow the relaxed ways of a people not her own. Ultimately, her personality lent itself to a bloodier way of doing things that directly challenged the more peaceful way of the Shu'halo. Ever fiery, her attitude ignited the tempers of those tauren around her age and she could often be found in the middle of a brawl with her peers. In the end, she had one brawl too many in the eyes of the elders. Though her parents stood in her defense, she was asked to either change her combative ways or leave the tribe. Understanding that she could change herself no more easily than a zebra could change its stripes, Soi accepted that her place was no longer with her mighty foster people. Leaving her kind, loving parents proved the hardest thing she had ever done, but they assured her they would always be there for her to come back to. She set out across Azeroth without a destination in mind, wandering from town to town, city to city, and eventually continent to continent before joining the fight against the Lich King in the year twenty six, at the tender age of 20. She honed herself into a competent fighter with a known penchant for bad decisions, eventually joining the Ashen Verdict and participating in the massive assault against Ice Crown Citadel. Her almost maniacal violence against the Lich King's undead hoards earned her a name amongst her battalion; the Reaver. When the Lich King fell, she rejoiced with her comrades but yearned for home, for someplace quiet and sage after two years of fighting. She was on a Zepplin returning from Northrend when the Cataclysm struck. Making her way through the devastated land was painful and humbling, but when she found herself at the ruined edge of Camp Taurajo, she became angry. In the midst of a greater chaos, the alliance took advantage and razed the outpost to the ground. With the gates of Mulgore closed, she found it difficult to enter the valley until one of the guards remembered her unique situation and let her inside. But when she asked of Chagra and Hulak Wildrunner, she was met with silence and sorrow. "They were at Camp Taurajo when it was struck. Their efforts saved many lives, and for this, they were honored at Red Rocks." She kept her composure as she left the great gate, even as she climbed the hills to the ancient burial grounds. It wasn't until the winking gaze of Mu'sha rose above her and the winds of Mulgore drifted through her braided hair that their deaths truly struck her. They had promised to be there when she returned. Home, for her, had always been in their embrace. What would she do now with her home—her family—gone? Current WIP - Fill in from year 31 to current time Stayed in Mulgore to help rebuild, became a bit of an orgrimmar drunk during the pandaria campaign but inevitably helped take Org back from Garrosh's orcs. Went to draenor, met a hunter named Jazari who became a mentor and big sister figure, fought the iron horde together, and returned home. Met Hiero. Mourned Vol'jin. And now fighting demons. Category:Troll